Master!
by AnimeLover2723
Summary: There is a war coming up and Percy needs to get stronger, so the fates take him...(Full summary inside)
1. Summary

There is a war coming up and Percy needs to get stronger, so the fates take him to the home place of the person that is going to train him. He needs to survive a real private school and not mess up like the other times. He must find this person quick because he only has one year. Will he be able to find this person or does this person have to find him? and will Percy find love on the way?


	2. Prologue

**Hey people this is my first fanfic so please don't be so harsh on me...but I would like some advice too, but not that harsh...anyway I hope you like this story I just made it from my mind and I am sorry if I stole anybody's idea...I have not read Percy Jackson fanfic's in a while and when I mean a while I mean like a long long long time ago...so I am really sorry I did...Anyway please read and review I would love it! So here is the start of my new story!**

* * *

**Prologue: Getting a Job and Finding a Master**

I walked into a very bright room, all sunny and….Not! I came into a room all dark, gloomy and three old ladies were in the middle of MY living room.

"Well it seems I have a guest today," I said while walking towards the kitchen to get something to drink.

"Stop! We must give you a mission that you must fulfill," The three old ladies said in unison.

"What do you want fates of the Greek?" I said menacingly.

"The gods have sent us and our own free will to you because we want you to train this soul," The first fate said.

"His name is Perseus Jackson, Son of Poseidon," Another fate said while holding out an image of him.

"So, I must train him because you ignored and betrayed me all those centuries," I said sarcastically.

"We regret of doing that, but since you don't belong here we had to do something," The third fates said.

"Whatever, but why must I do this?" I said while sitting on one of my couches inside my living room.

"You must train him because if you don't the world is going to go into destruction," The first fate said.

"Whatever, it's not like I have a choice, but I am not going to just walk up to him and tell him, 'I'm your master so we should train right away', I said in a high pitch voice. "He must find me and confront me," I said while pointing my finger at the fates.

"That is fine, but remember you only have a year to train the hero that must save the world," The second fate said.

"Well then he must find me very quickly," I said while smirking.

"Do whatever you want, Kaylin, one who is not of this century," The fates said in unison as they disappeared.

"Ha! Yeah whatever from this century, you're the ones who looks old! I am still in my teenage year," I said while walking away. "This is going to be a fun year.

~Setting Change~

**Camp Half Blood**

"Yeah!" "Blue Team Won!" "Woo hoo!" Everyone yelled on the blue team and slapped Percy's shoulder.

After they cheered for a bit they went to the party that they were having after the game. Percy was about to head off too, but got stopped by a yell from Chiron.

"Percy!" Chiron yelled while trotting over towards him.

"Sup Chiron," Percy said while waving his hand at him.

"Percy, you have a visitor," Chiron said while grabbing onto Percy and putting him on his back and galloped away.

Chiron galloped all the way to the big house where it seemed like time has stopped. As Chiron got closer Percy could see three people standing there not affected but the time stop. Percy looked closer and closer until he finally recognized them the three people standing there. They were old and they had yarn in their hands, the fates.

"Chiron-" Percy started to say, but got cut off.

"This is as far as I can go, they wish to see you," Chiron said while galloping away from the area.

As Chiron was galloped away Percy continued on towards the three fates.

"We have been waiting Perseus Jackson," The three fates said in unison.

"Well here I am, so what do you want?" Percy said sarcastically.

"You have a quest we want you to do," The first fate said while holding out an image in her hand.

"You will go to the island of Oahu and you will find a specific person," The second fate said while pointing to my location.

"You will need these," The third fate said while waving her hand.

A plane ticket, a key, and a registration form popped into my hand.

"You are to look for this specific person and he or she will be your master to help you fight better… Oh and you only have one year," The first fate said while dissolving the picture in her hand.

"So, how am I supposed to find this specific person if I don't know what they LOOK LIKE!" Percy yelled at the end because he was getting frustrated with these fates.

"This person will tell you eventually, but you never know…" They all said in unison and disappeared out of sight.

Time resumed again and Percy could hear Chiron trotting over towards him.

"So what was that about?" Chiron asked while of course making Percy tell the whole story.

As Percy told what had happened, they were walking towards Percy's cabin.

"Anyway that's all and I should start packing since my flight is in 4 hours," Percy said while going into his cabin and started to pack for this year long journey.

Percy finally finished packing and was saying good-bye to all his friends and comrades. Annabeth was with the hunters because she wanted to be with her best friend Thalia. I didn't mind since she knew her longer than me, but I still miss her. Percy finally leaves camps and was currently heading off towards the airport.

"So I must find myself a master huh," Percy said while smirking. "This will be a fun year,"

* * *

**So yeah I own nothing of this except my OC, and I am sorry to those we love percabeth, but I had to get rid of her for a while...I am sorry but she will appear in later chapter...I think but I don't know what chapter. Anyway I hope you liked this because this is the longest prologue I have ever made...SO please review I would gladly appreciate it!**


End file.
